Inking modules for use in postage meters for printing postage are well known in the art. Such modules normally comprise a housing containing one or more ink-jet printing cartridges and an integrated flexible circuit, incorporating a microprocessor, for interfacing the cartridges and the housing with a postage meter.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,238,038 and 8,894,192 provide comprehensive expositions of the state of the art, as pertinent to the present invention; they are directed to a secure digital postage print module and to a recyclable and remanufacturable microprocessor-based postal evidencing module, respectively. Despite the wide commercial acceptance of postage meter printer modules of the kind disclosed in the foregoing patents and other prior art, the industry desires an inking module that employs a less complex housing, which is simpler and more economical to fabricate and to use for manufacturing a module.